oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Materials
Materials are the raw inputs in Crafting. Each province produces a certain amount of Materials each turn. Materials come in many shapes and sizes, including as rocks, minerals, wood logs, fiber, leather hides, crops, and others. There are 4 Tiers of Materials that can be gathered, each requiring a certain Mastery in a craft. Every nation starts with Mastery up to Tier 2 (or T2) in their specific specializations. Gaining mastery takes time, investment, and research. Every nation may make T1 of all goods. Blacksmithing and Machining Ore forms the backbone of the Blacksmithing and Machining. Below are the 4 Tiers of different ores that can be harvested. Copper Copper is used to make low quality steel armor and weapons such as swords, axes, and pikes, as well as used in simple parts for machining. Tin Tin and Copper are used to make Bronze, normal quality armor and weapons, as well as used in somewhat complex machining designs. Iron Iron is used to make Steel, high quality armor and weapons, as well as used in complex machining designs. Titanium Titanium is the highest quality ore, making superb armor and weapons, and being used in the most complex of machining designs. Goldsmithing Precious ore forms the backbone of Goldsmithing, and is used to make jewelry and mint coins. Below are the 4 Tiers of different precious ores that can be harvested. Copper Copper is used to produce very cheap jewelry made of Bronze, as well as used to produce Copper Rioners. Silver Silver is used to produce normal quality jewelry, as well as used to produce Silver Rioners. Gold Gold is used to produce high quality jewelry, as well as used to produce Gold Rioners. Platinum Platinum is used to produce the highest quality jewelry, as well as Platinum Rioners. Masonry Stone is used as the backbone of Masonry. Limestone Limestone is the simplest of stones. Sandstone Sandstone is a medium quality stone. Travertine Travertine is a high quality stone. Granite Granite is the highest quality stone. Woodworking, Construction, Shipbuilding, Machining Wood forms the backbone of Woodworking, Construction, Shipbuilding, and Machining. Below are the 4 tiers of wood. Birch Birch can be used to produce very simple staves, wands, bows, and arrows. It can also be used to build weak structures or boats, and in simple machining designs. Chestnut Chestnut is a medium quality wood, producing normal quality staves, wands, bows, and arrows. It can also be used to build normal structures or boats, and be used in somewhat complex machining designs. Pine Pine is a high quality wood, producing high quality staves, wands, bows, and arrows. It can also be used to build sturdy structures or boats, and be used in complex machining designs. Cedar Cedar is the highest quality wood, producing amazing quality quality staves, wands, bows, and arrows. It can also be used to build the sturdiest of structures or boats, and be used in extremely complex machining designs. Tailoring Fiber is the backbone of Tailoring, and is used to produce light armor and robes. Below are the 4 tiers of fiber. Cotton Flax Wool Silk Leatherworking Leather is the backbone of Leatherworking, and is used to produce medium armor and leather clothes. Below are the 4 tiers of leather. Deer Hide Wolves Hide Bears Hide Dragons Hide Cooking Carrots Wheat Potatoes Corn Husbandry Chickens Horses Sheep Cows Brewing Honey Wheat Apples Grapes Alchemy Comfrey Agaric Burdock Teasel Fishing Trout Bass Tuna Lobster Butchering Venison Wolves Meat Bear Meat Dragon Meat